The invention relates to a two part endless vehicular rubber track comprised of a polyurethane based tread component and a rubber carcass component. In one aspect, the tread component may be comprised of a sulfur curable polyurethane or blend of sulfur curable polyurethane and sulfur curable elastomer. The invention includes a vehicle containing such track.
Endless rubber tractor tracks are increasingly being used for propelling various vehicles over the ground such as, for example, various tractors and other agricultural vehicles including, for example, combines and spreaders, as well as various earth moving machines.
In particular, such track is conventionally positioned over at least two wheels, normally a drive wheel for engaging an inner surface of the track and driving the track and at least one driven wheel to control the path of the track as it moves to propel the associated vehicle. The outer surface of the peripheral tread configuration of the track typically contains a plurality of raised lugs designed for engaging the ground and assisting the propelling of the associated vehicle such as, for example, a tractor over an agricultural ground.
In practice, the tread of such rubber tracks provide a considerably wider footprint than conventional pneumatic tires and are, thereby, more adaptable to agricultural fields in that they offer better flotation and less soil compaction than rubber tires, which may result in better crop yield. In addition, use of rubber tracks instead of pneumatic tires may permit a farmer to get out into a field earlier in the planting season and plant crops sooner in point of time and may permit a harvesting of a crop on a more timely basis as compared to conventional pneumatic rubber tire equipped agricultural vehicles. Such use and advantages of rubber tractor tracks are well known to those having skill in such art.
Such rubber tracks are conventionally in a form of an endless rubber belt composed of a rubber carcass reinforced with continuous steel cables molded into the carcass rubber composition itself to add dimensional stability for the track and an integral outer rubber tread with raised lugs for ground-contacting purposes.
Polyurethane treads have sometimes been suggested for rubber tires. Such polyurethanes are typically a reaction product of a polyisocyanate (e.g. diisocyanate) and one or more polymeric polyols such as for example polyether polyols and/or polyester polyols. For example, rubber tires, pneumatic and solid, have been heretofore been proposed having a rubber carcass bonded to a polyurethane tread. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,669,517 and 4,095,637.
Sulfur curable polyurethanes have been proposed as a reaction product of a polyisocyanate (e.g. diisocyanate) and polymeric polyols which contain a degree of unsaturation, particularly carbon-to-carbon double bond unsaturation. Such polyisocyanate may be, for example, a methylene bis(4-phenylisocyanate), or MDI, and the polymeric polyol may be a trifunctional active hydrogen compound-initiated polyoxyalkylene polyether polyol having a degree of unsaturation which may also include a polytetramethylene ether glycol. (For example see U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,431 where a trifunctional agent is used with a polyol with an imparted unsaturation is used to promote physical properties of the polyurethane).
Sulfur curable millable thermoplastic polyurethanes may also be used alone or as a blend with sulfur curable diene-based elastomers as a product of relatively equivalent amounts of polymeric polyol (e.g. polyester and/or polyether polyols) and a polyisocyanate (e.g. a diisocyanate such as for example MDI) which, in adding certain unsaturated carbon-to-carbon double bonds, usually in the polymeric polyol component of the polyurethane. Representative examples are, for example, polyether polyurethane rubber such as Millathane E34(copyright) and polyester polyurethane such as Millathane 76(copyright) from TSE Industries of Rheim Chemie, a Bayer Company.
Sulfur vulcanizable polyurethanes such as a product of a polyisocyanate (e.g. diisocyanate) and a liquid diene prepolymer and particularly a functional liquid diene prepolymer, which may be described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,265.
The purpose of this invention relates to a vehicular track comprised of two parts, namely a polyurethane based tread component designed to be ground-contacting (ground-engaging particularly for a farm implement) namely a tread component containing spaced apart lugs and an underlying rubber carcass component for supporting the tread component. For this invention, said track tread portion may be a polyurethane tread chemically bonded and/or physically interlocked to a rubber carcass.
It is contemplated that such a rubber track with a polyurethane tread configured with extended lugs, which is non-pneumatic, not intended for extensive highway use, intended for slow speed operation with minimal internal heat buildup within the polyurethane tread and where traction of the tread over the ground is primarily derived from its extended ground-engaging lugs rather than being primarily derived from the polyurethane composition itself has merit.
Most all of such above properties are not normally experienced by pneumatic passenger tires so that application of a polyurethane tread to the rubber carcass of a vehicular track is believed to be unique.
In the description of this invention the terms xe2x80x9ccuredxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cvulcanizedxe2x80x9d if used are used interchangeably. The term xe2x80x9cphrxe2x80x9d relates to parts by weight of a material per 100 parts by weight of rubber. The terms xe2x80x9crubberxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9celastomerxe2x80x9d are used interchangeably unless otherwise noted.
In accordance with this invention, an endless rubber track designed to encompass at least one drive wheel and at least one driven wheel of an associated vehicle is provided wherein said track is a two part track comprised of a polyurethane based outer tread component having an outer surface and an opposing inner surface and an underlying rubber carcass component having an inner surface and an opposing outer surface, wherein said tread outer surface is configured with raised, spaced apart lugs designed to be ground engaging, wherein said tread inner surface is chemically bonded to and/or physically interlocked with, said carcass inner surface and wherein said carcass outer surface is designed to engage at least one of said drive wheels and/or driven wheels of said vehicle.
In one aspect of the invention, said polyurethane tread is chemically bonded to said underlying rubber carcass by an adhesive layer positioned between said tread inner surface and said carcass inner surface to bond said polyurethane tread and said rubber carcass together.
In practice, said diene-based rubber for said polyurethane tread blend can be, for example, a elastomeric polymer of isoprene and/or 1,3-butadiene and/or elastomeric copolymer of styrene with isoprene and/or 1,3-butadiene.
Representative examples of such rubbers are, for example, cis 1,4-polyisoprene cis 1,4-butadiene, styrene/butadiene copolymers isoprene/butadiene copolymers, styrene/isoprene copolymers and styrene/isoprene/butadiene terpolymer.
While various polyurethanes may be used, whether prepared by a one shot process or, preferably, by a pre-polymer process, sulfur curable polyurethanes are preferred which can be simple blended with typical rubber compounding ingredients (e.g. sulfur, etc) in an internal mixer in a manner similar to diene-based rubber compositions.
Sulfur curable polyurethanes can be of many forms which usually contain carbon-to-carbon double bonds therein to facilitate the sulfur curing thereof. Usually such double bonds are contained in the polyol component of the polyurethane.
While various diisocyanates might be used for the preparation of the polyurethane, sometimes diisocyanates which are considered to be non-discoloring might be desired, particularly where a colored track tread is desired (particularly if the desired color is other than a black color)
Representative of various isocyanates (e.g. diisocyanates) are, for example, methylene bis(4-phenylisocyanate) or MDI, 4,4xe2x80x2-diphenylmethane diisocyanate or TODI, trimethyl hexamethylene diisocyanate or TMDI, and hexamethylene diisocyanate or H12MDI.
It may be desired to add a degree of trifunctionality to the polyurethane to improve various physical properties. This might be done, for example, by use of polymeric polyols with various degrees of difunctionality and trifunctionality.
Various polymeric polyols may be used for the polyurethane such as, for example polyester polyols, polyether polyols, polybutadiene polyols as well as functional liquid diene prepolymers (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,265 which is incorporated herein in its entirety for its polyurethane preparation teaching)
The polyurethane for the tread component of the track may be comprised of a sulfur curable polyurethane which may be processed in a manner similar or the same as a sulfur curable elastomer, namely by mixing the sulfur curable polyurethane in an internal rubber mixer together with sulfur and other rubber compounding ingredients such as, for example reinforcing fillers such as, for example carbon black and precipitated silica. In practice, as hereinbefore discussed, such sulfur curable polyurethane may be blended with one or more sulfur curable diene-based elastomers to enhance the physical properties of the polyurethane based tread of the track.
It is to be appreciated that the polyurethane tread component of the two part track may be pre-formed by molding and curing a shaped tread having raised, spaced-apart lugs on its outer surface following affixed it to an at least partially pre-cured rubber carcass by chemically bonding and/or physically interlocking the sulfur cured polyurethane-based tread to the cured rubber carcass and curing the resulting assembly. Such chemical bonding may be accomplished, for example by interposing an adhesive layer between said tread and carcass and/or by chemically treating said tread and/or said carcass. Such physical interlocking may be accomplished, for example, by providing lugs and/or grooves in the surface of the rubber carcass and opposing grooves and/or lugs in the complementary surface of the tread. Accordingly, a combination of chemical bonding and physical interlocking may be used.
Alternatively, the polyurethane tread component of the two part track, particularly a sulfur curable polyurethane, may be formed directly onto the surface of said track rubber carcass component by casting a liquid polyurethane reaction mixture onto the a pre-cured carcass rubber surface and curing the polyurethane reaction mixture. The resultant polyurethane tread may be affixed to the surface of the tread rubber carcass by the aforesaid chemical bonding and/or physical interlocking of associated lugs and grooves.
Alternatively, said polyurethane tread component may be a sheet of a pre-formed polyurethane, particularly a sulfur curable polyurethane, which may have raised lugs on its outer surface, wherein said polyurethane sheet is chemically bonded (e.g. via an adhesive layer on its inner surface) and/or physically bonded (via lugs and/or grooves on its inner surface) to a pre-cured rubber carcass component of said track.
Alternatively, said polyurethane tread component may be applied as a sheet of a sulfur curable polyurethane to the surface a pre-cured rubber carcass component and the polyurethane sheet cured thereon in a suitable mold to impart a raised lug configuration on the outer surface of said polyurethane tread component designed to be ground-engaging.
In practice, for example, the inner surface of said polyurethane tread component may be physically interlocked with the outer surface of said track rubber carcass component by forming lugs and/or grooves on the inner surface of said polyurethane tread with corresponding, or complimentary, grooves and/or lugs on the outer surface of said track rubber carcass component which correspond to the inner surface of said polyurethane tread. This may be accomplished by first forming the polyurethane in a suitable mold such as for example, molding or by spin casting a liquid polyurethane reaction mixture in a suitable mold, curing the polyurethane mixture to form the tread, and applying the tread to a track rubber carcass or by casting the polyurethane reaction mixture directly onto the surface, which may be pre-coated with an adhesive, of the track rubber carcass and curing the polyurethane to from the polyurethane tread.
For an example of preparation of a polyurethane tread chemically bonded to a cured rubber tire carcass see U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,517 reference which is incorporated herein in its entirety.
For example, a composite of a polyurethane tread bonded to a surface of a cured rubber track carcass may comprise, for example:
(A) cleaning a surface of a cured rubber track carcass, said rubber having been prepared by sulfur curing a rubber composition containing from about 2 to about 10, alternately about 8 to about 12, phr of at least one hydroxyl terminated diene polyol selected from polybutadiene polyol and polyisoprene polyol, where said polyol is characterized by being liquid at 30xc2x0 C., by having a hydroxyl functionality of about 1.5 to about 3, alternately about 2 to about 2.5, and a molecular weight (number average) in a range of about 2000 to about 4000, alternately about 2500 to about 3200; and where said rubber contains from zero to about 25, alternately about 20, phr of rubber processing oil;
(B) applying at least one coating to said cleaned rubber surface as a dispersion of cyanuric acid in a volatile organic diluent followed by drying the resultant coat to remove said diluent;
(C) applying at least one additional coating to said cyanuric acid coat as a solution comprising a phenol formaldehyde resole resin in a volatile organic solvent followed by drying the resultant additional coat(s) to remove the solvent;
(D) applying a pre-formed polyurethane tread or applying a liquid polyurethane reaction mixture to said coated rubber track surface; and
(E) allowing said pre-formed polyurethane tread to adhesively bond to said rubber carcass or curing said polyurethane reaction mixture to form a composite of polyurethane tread chemically bonded to the cured rubber track carcass.
In practice, for example, said liquid polyurethane reaction mixture may be applied to said cured rubber track surface, which may be an adhesive coated surface, for example, by
(1) flowing the liquid mixture onto a suitable mold cavity which contains the said rubber track carcass and/or
(2) spin casting said liquid polyurethane reaction mixture onto the surface of the said rubber track by
(a) spinning the cured rubber track around a liquid polyurethane ejecting means and/or
(b) spinning a liquid polyurethane ejecting means around the cured rubber track.
It is to be appreciated that polyurethanes are conventionally prepared by a reaction of:
(A) polymeric polyol;
(B) polyisocyanate (e.g. diisocyanate); and, optionally
(C) curative (e.g. trimethanol propane, or TMP).
There are many variations of such reaction, depending largely upon the choice of reactants and additives. Such polymeric polyols may be, for example polyether polyols and/or polyester polyols or a polycaprolactam polyol. Such polymeric polyols are well known to those having skill in the preparation of polyurethanes.